Hot & Gold
by Carla Gray
Summary: Drables sobre la relación de Bill y Fleur. Tabla para La Comuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: pues no, no soy Rowling. Ella es la creadora del universo de Harry Potter y de los personajes que en él habitan. Yo no veo ni medio céntimo por escribir sobre ellos, pero sigo disfrutando haciéndolo.

Nuevo fic, porque sí, porque yo lo valgo y necesito expandirme. En concreto, va a ser una historia de siete capis, para la Tabla de Cine y Literatura de la comunidad elejotera de La Comuna. Bueno, será para la parte de Cine porque la de Literatura irá para otro fandom.

¿Los protagonistas? Una de las pocas parejas cannon que me gustan: Bill Y Fleur.

El título del fic está inspirado en la canción Hot & Cold de Katy Perry y en una de las muchas sugerencias que mi Todo, Anvy Snape me hizo ayer por el MSN (gracias mi niña). En concreto, la sugerencia de Oro y Pasión.

Dicho todo esto, espero que disfrutéis con el primer capi.

**Hot & Gold 1.**

**Cosas que perdimos en el fuego.**

_Seis de noviembre de 1995._

_Bonfire Night._

Los niños corretean por la calle armados con las bengalas del profesor Filibuster mientras Bill los observa por la ventana del café a la vez que Fleur no para de contemplarle con preocupación.

Y, mientras tanto, todas las personas de la cafetería observan con estupor a la pareja, que en apariencia no puede resultar más dispar ya que Bill es pelirrojo, lleva el pelo largo, un enorme pendiente con forma de colmillo de dragón en la oreja y va vestido de cuero negro mientras que Fleur, con su pelo rubio peinado en una coleta y su túnica del más maravilloso de los azules, parece haberse escapado del reportaje "Princesas mágicas y modernas" de la última edición de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

Fleur no presta demasiada atención a las personas que cuchichean sobre ella y Bill por todo el local, ya que desde pequeña está acostumbrada a que su belleza llame la atención de la gente.

Sólo cuando oye a dos magos intercambiando una broma lasciva sobre sus gustos para los hombres y el cuero, la rubia voltea hacia ellos y les lanza una mirada capaz de acobardar a un dragón galés verde...

Y eso no era por decir, ya que el año anterior, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos se enfrentó a ese tipo de dragón. Digamos que la cosa terminó en tablas: Fleur le robó un huevo y el animal le quemó una falda.

Tras recibir esa mirada, más propia de la mitológica Medusa que de la aparentemente dulce chica francesa, a los dos babosos les entra una repentina prisa por pagar la cuenta y Fleur vuelve a concentrarse en la que últimamente se ha convertido en su principal preocupación: Bill.

Llevan poco saliendo, desde mediados del pasado julio por lo que son... ¿unos cuatro meses?

¡Cuatro meses!

Ella nunca ha durado tanto con un chico, generalmente se aburre de ellos y les espanta.

De hecho, mucha gente se sorprendería de lo fácil que le resultaba espantarlos: bastaba con sacar a pasear su vena snob. Y, si el chico era inglés, era todavía más simple: con soltarle que Beauxbatons es diez mil veces superior a Hogwarts, ya está corriendo en dirección contraria.

Sin embargo, cuando Fleur le salió con esas a Bill, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contestar con tono amargo:

-Sí, no hay duda que vuestra seguridad es mejor que la nuestra.

Claro que el momento escogido por Fleur para comentar que eso de que "Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico podría debatirse"con sorna no podía haber sido más inoportuno, con el cadáver de Cedric Diggory velado por sus padres en una de las capillas del cementerio, Harry Potter en la enfermería balbuceando que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado y Barty Crouch Jr., un mortífago que se había estado haciendo pasar por profesor durante todo un año, siendo sometido al beso del dementor en su antiguo despacho.

Sí, no había muchas personas que pudieran asumir la defensa de la máxima seguridad de Hogwarts en esos momentos.

Pero Fleur le vio pasar mientras iba junto a Krum en busca de alguien que pudiera informarles sobre qué estaba pasando exactamente y la rubia no pudo resistirse a intentar entablar conversación con el joven que la había atraído desde que le vio antes de la tercera prueba.

Y terminó sin información y haciendo el ridículo.

-Crrrrreo que le gustas –gruñó Víctor, cuando el pelirrojo se fue.

Fleur contuvo a duras penas el infantil impulso de preguntar "¿tú crees?" y ponerse a dar brinquitos atinando a responder un indiferente "como a todos". Krum replicó con un nuevo gruñido que bien podía significar "tienes razón" o "a mi no me gustas tanto". La rubia se decantó por lo primero.

Y ahora, en estos momentos en los que Bill parece tan distraído, Fleur no para de preguntarse a dónde iba tan apresuradamente aquella noche. La intuición le dice que tiene que ver con el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque ella sí que sabe que ha vuelto.

Y lo sabe porque ella sí cree en la palabra de Harry Potter. Porque le conoce, tal vez no como para formar parte de su círculo más íntimo, pero sí para saber que él no se inventaría algo así por llamar la atención y hacerse famoso.

Además, porque Fleur conoció a Cedric Diggory y sabe que no fue ningún accidente lo que le arrebató la vida.

Pensar en ese chico, tan guapo y valiente, que fue su rival en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el que debería haber sido su acompañante durante el Baile de Navidad pero que ante todo fue un amigo y compañero, la hace sentir muy triste.

Y también recordar a sus padres, a los que vio durante el funeral al que acudió junto a Viktor...

-Un millón de galeones por tus pensamientos –la voz de Bill la devuelve al presente y al café.

Lo que fuera que le ha tenido tan abstraído ha desaparecido, y ahora es él quien observa a Fleur con preocupación.

-Tu _pgimego_ –responde la rubia, sonriendo con coqueta tristeza.

Bill muestra una expresión arrepentida y se revuelve el pelo.

-No estoy siendo una buena compañía –admite el pelirrojo.

-_Eges_ _siempge_ una buena compañía. Sólo una poco _convegsadoga_ –matiza la rubia.

-Arreglemos eso. ¿En qué pensabas?

Fleur ladea la cabeza y entorna los párpados, evaluando sus opciones y los beneficios que le reportaría señalar que el debería de contestar primero puesto que él ha sido quien ha descuidado primero la cita. Pero la rubia sabe que Bill es un negociador duro, no en vano lleva cerca de seis años trabajando junto a los duendes en Gringotts...

-En _Cedgic_ –además, ver la cara que pone un hombre cuando descubre que estás pensando en otro es algo que no tiene precio.

-Oh –Bill se las arregla para mantener su rostro inexpresivo, aunque está más sorprendido que celoso-. No sabía que estabais _tan_ unidos...

-Lo estábamos. De eso iba el _Togneo_, ¿no? –Fleur sonríe y decide dejar de jugar-. _Paga seg sincega_, me he _acogdado_ de él _pogque_ me he puesto a _pensag_ en Quien-Tú-Sabes.

-Vale, eso es sí es bastante raro. ¿Por qué estás pensando en él?

-Pensaba que tú pensabas en él... Esa _fgase_ quedo _gaga_ –Fleur frunce la frente y Bill sonríe por la reacción.

-¿Por qué piensas qué pensaba en él? –pregunta un poco más serio.

-¿Qué _otga_ cosa _podgía pgeocupagte_ tanto?

-Percy –contesta el pelirrojo.

Percy, su hermano menor, que ha decidido alinearse junto al Ministerio y negar el regreso del Señor Oscuro. Sí, eso podría ser una buena razón.

Fleur le conoce del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La verdad es que aunque cenaron juntos en la misma mesa, ella apenas tuvo contacto con él, puesto que estaba ocupada tratando de repeler a Roger Davis con su esnobismo francés y él acaparaba la atención de Harry.

La rubia francesa no entiende ese cambio, pero siente que no debe comentarlo con Bill, porque no quiere entristecerle. Ella quiere que sea feliz.

Y eso también, que la felicidad de un hombre le resulte importante, es nuevo para ella.

Antes de que Fleur encuentre algo nuevo que decir Bill vuelve a hablar y le explica porqué se acordaba tanto de su hermano en esos momentos.

Por lo visto, unos años atrás, los gemelos habían decidido celebrar la Bonfire por todo lo alto, a la antigua usanza, es decir, quemando todos los muebles de la casa. Bueno, como su madre les mataría si eran absolutamente todos los muebles de la casa, decidieron conformarse con los de su hermano Percy, porque seguro que a él no le importaría.

Los niños tomaron la varita de sus hermanos Charlie y Bill, sacaron todos los muebles de Percy al jardín y los prendieron fuego. Por supuesto, con todo el contenido de los mismos dentro.

_Cosas que se perdieron en ese fuego_: toda la ropa de Percy, sus fotos de los primeros años en Hogwarts y, la peor de las desgracias, su resumen de la Revuelta de los Duendes de "sólo" cincuenta metros de pergamino y que alimentó con tal fuerza la hoguera que ésta se vio desde Londres.

Ah, y Charlie, Bill y los gemelos se perdieron una excursión a la final de la Copa de Inglaterra de Quidditch, puesto que su madre no pudo determinar el grado de culpabilidad de todos los implicados. Usar Veritaserum con tus hijos no suele estar bien visto.

-Y Percy nos retiró la palabra durante el resto del verano...

-_Nogmal_.

-Sí, la verdad es que éramos bastante bestias –reconoce Bill.

-¿_Egais_? –Fleur le mira con desconfianza.

-Sí, hemos madurado. Al menos, Charlie y yo... Ahora sólo somos un poco bestias.

Fleur sonríe de nuevo y se pregunta si eso no es lo que tanto le atrae de él: su lado un poco bestia.

-¿Y tú no tienes ninguna historia de ese estilo? Espera, olvidaba que sólo tienes una hermana y que tienes más primas que primos. No creo que ninguna de vosotras sea pirómana...

Fleur sabe que debe morderse la lengua, pero Bill prácticamente la ha desafiado y no puede resistirse a recoger el guante.

-No, _pego_... Si _pegdí_ algo en el fuego una vez –el pelirrojo se inclina hacia ella con interés y la rubia susurra-. Mi _vigginidad_.

Bill hace un movimiento brusco y derrama su café. Se arma un pequeño revuelo, mientras un elfo aparece de la cocina y limpia el desastre... aunque la mancha de la cazadora del pelirrojo no es tan fácil de sacar, al menos sin el hechizo adecuado.

Por fortuna, la madre de Fleur es una experta en hechizos domésticos y tiene muy bien enseñadas a sus hijas... ¿Qué mejor excusa para llevar al chico que am... que te atrae a tu casa?

Por el camino Fleur le explica que el lugar al que se escapan los jóvenes alumnos de Beauxbatons a flirtear se llama The Fyre.

Al oírlo, Bill se ríe pues imagina que "The Fyre" es un nombre bastante optimista para un lugar que seguro es una copia de la tetería que Madame Pudipié tiene en Hogsmeade y así se lo trasmite a la rubia.

Fleur ríe ante la ingenuidad del pelirrojo y no tarda en sacarle de su error. "The Fyre" era un antro (no había mejor forma de definirlo) construido en las ruinas de una iglesia templaria que había sido consumida por el fuego durante la cruzada del Languedoc.

Los dueños del local habían asumido que el objetivo de toda persona que acudiría allí sería irse a la cama con alguien. Así que, para simplificar el proceso, la planta superior era un garito de moda mientras que la inferior era un hotel-picadero-con-estilo en cuyas habitaciones se podía encontrar todo lo necesario para cometer actos erótico-festivos y seguros.

-¿Y quién era él?

¡Al fin! casi exclama Fleur al notar por fin en Bill una nota de celos en su voz. Lleva meses tratando de arrancarle ese sentimiento. Aunque ahora que lo ha conseguido, se da cuenta de que no fue buena idea provocarlo.

-Nadie –el pelirrojo alza una ceja ante el intento de retractarse de la chica. La rubia comprende entonces que ya no puede detenerse y dice la verdad-. Bastein Blois. Iba un _pag_ de _cugsos_ _pog_ delante de mí. Lo subyugué con mis _podegues_ de veela...

"Cosa que nunca he hecho contigo –agrega la francesa apresuradamente.

Bill la cree, y no sólo por la cantidad de veces que la francesa lo repite, sino porque trabaja como rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts en El Cairo y allí había tratado con las Afriet.

Éstas eran la versión oriental de las veelas, es decir, morenas, de belleza tirando a voluptuosa que no etérea y más aficionadas a la danza del vientre que a la clásica.

Claro que, en sus lugares de origen, la danza del vientre era la danza clásica...

El caso es que Bill cayó en una ocasión bajo el hechizo de una Afriet.

No recordaba su nombre, pero sí su significado: Llama.

También recordaba su manera de mover las caderas, la sensación de perder la conciencia y... despertarse al día siguiente sin un Knut en el bolsillo. Porque para eso usaban las Afriet sus poderes de seducción: para desvalijar a los incautos que caían presos de ellas.

Y aún así, todas sus víctimas estaban más que dispuestas a repetir.

-¿En qué piensas?

Fleur le mira con preocupación y Bill considera durante unos segundos la idea de devolverle de un golpe todas las estratagemas que la rubia ha urdido estos meses para hacerle sentir celoso.

-¿Quién _ega_ ella?

Pero no hace falta que lo intente siquiera, ya que si de algo entiende Fleur es de caras-de-hombres-pensando-libidinosamente-en-una-mujer. Lo extraño, en este caso, es que también sabe que ella no es la mujer en cuestión...

Bill suspira y le relata su aventura con la Afriet, para cuando concluye su relato, están en el portal de Fleur y la medio veela sonríe con astucia.

-¿Danza de los siete velos, _non mon ami roux_?

Un par de horas después, Fleur ha logrado demostrarle a Bill que las veelas son tan buenas en la danza clásica como en la de los siete velos. Pero lo más importante es que está más que segura de haber mandado el recuerdo de esa Afriet a la basura.

Ambos yacen jadeantes y sonrojados sobre la cama de la rubia, frente a la chimenea del salón, ya que su apartamento sólo tiene una habitación.

-Oh –de repente, Fleur se incorpora, recordando algo-. Tu _cazadoga_...

Bill hace un gesto para restarle importancia a la mancha que ha debido destrozar su cazadora favorita. Obviamente, sigue obnubilado por el sexo.

-¡Es tu _cazadoga_ _favoguita_! –en ese momento, la rubia empieza a temer que no se trate de atontamiento post-sexo, sino de que duda de sus capacidades-. Puedo _limpiagla_.

-Me temo que ya no se trata sólo de limpiarla... –Bill señala con su pulgar la chimenea encendida.

Fleur tiene que incorporarse por encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo para ver lo que él señala: su preciosa cazadora yace medio quemada entre las llamas junto a... ¿eso son los restos de su sujetador?

-¿No _ega_ ignífuga? –se sorprende la rubia.

-Tu ropa interior tampoco –señala Bill.

-Mi _lenceguía_ no está hecha de piel de dragón, _mon roux_ –replica Fleur.

-Por lo visto, mi cazadora en realidad tampoco –el pelirrojo suspira resignado-. Bueno, supongo que mi madre sí estará contenta: odia verme con estas pintas...

Fleur se tumba de costado y le besa suave y febrilmente, tratando de distraerle, de reconfortarle.

Y como sabe que el sexo no será suficiente, al día siguiente le comprará una cazadora igualita a la que acaba de perder en el fuego.

Bueno, igualita, igualita no.

Su nueva cazadora será de piel de dragón auténtica, y por tanto, ignífuga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uf, no lo termino de ver claro: creo que me ha quedado muy en plan "Por diez gallifantes, cosas que perdimos en el fuego, un, dos, tres, responda usted otra vez". Aún así espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia.

Un beso, corazones.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	2. Vidas furtivas

Hola, niños y niñas.

¿Qué tal la vida? Yo con un catarro del quince, harta de todo y añorando mis vacaciones... La vida es muy dura.

Muchas gracias por los RR y un beso enorme a: Anvi Snape (gracias todo-querido), Asuka-Evans, CLorena, Fany D. Flowright, Alonning, LaraG, Magenta Worstblood, Rei, Josy Red y Eugeart.

A Eugeart ya le respondí el mensaje, el resto encontraréis vuestras respuestas en un RR firmado por mi.

¡Disfrutad el capi!

**Hot & Gold 2**

**Vidas furtivas.**

A Bill no le gustaba nada ocultarle secretos a Fleur.

Él era una persona franca, de los que preferían ir con la verdad por delante, por eso se sentía tan mal mintiéndole a la mujer que amaba.

Porque él amaba a Fleur.

Y no porque fuera la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque lo era, sino porque era valiente, sarcástica, inteligente, bondadosa, sensual, atractiva...

Por eso no entendía como su madre no veía todas esas cualidades y seguía empeñado en emparejarle con Tonks. Bill no tenía nada en contra de la auror, de hecho le caía genial, pero entre que estaba enamorada de Remus y que él quería a Fleur con toda su alma, esa relación no tendría ningún futuro.

Lo que le devolvía a su problemilla inicial: lo mal que le hacía sentir esconderle a Fleur sus vínculos con la Orden del Fénix.

Al principio, lo de llevar una doble vida (trabajador en Gringotts por el día, cazador de mortífagos de noche) le había parecido de lo más guay.

El peligro, la aventura y el riesgo eran algo que siempre había seducido a Bill. Bueno, de hecho, todos los Weasley sentían debilidad por ellos.

Desde su padre (que se había casado con la temperamental Molly Prewett), pasando por su hermano Charlie (que trabajaba con dragones en Rumanía) hasta Ron (que por lo mucho que disfrutaba cabreando a Granger y a su hermana Ginny, casi parecía suicida).

Sin embargo, a medida que se asentaba su relación con Fleur, sus ansias de aventura y riesgo iban evolucionando también: ahora sabía que pasar una tarde entera de compras con la rubia era más peligroso que romper maldiciones entre las arenas de Giza.

Entre ayudar a su hermano Charlie con una hembra de dragón embarazada y resfriada, él veía más arriesgado dejar que Fleur le atara a la cama y le cubriera de helado de chantilly.

Y la idea de llevar una **vida furtiva** como cazador de mortífagos perdía atractivo frente a la de sostener en brazos al primogénito de ambos.

Sí, sus prioridades cambiaban, evolucionaban.

No fue hasta que su padre resultó herido casi de muerte cuando comprendió realmente lo serio y peligroso que era el juego en el que había accedido a participar. A partir de entonces, empezaron los remordimientos.

No era justo para Fleur que no supiera dónde estaba metida, pero tampoco podía revelarle nada sobre la Orden sin tener el beneplácito de todos sus miembros y tanto su madre como Ojoloco se oponían a su entrada.

Lo de Moody era normal: desconfiaba hasta de su sombra.

-Es medio veela. ¿Dónde está tu alerta permanente? Esas criaturas devoraban tipos como tú en el bosque… Voldemort puede ofrecerles eso –argumentaba el veterano auror.

Lo de su madre, le dolía un poco más.

-Apenas la conoces. Estoy segura de que cuando se te pase el capricho te alegrarás de no haberle dicho nada –aseguraba Molly con el tono sabio que la edad y la maternidad confiere a algunas mujeres.

Aunque en ese caso se equivocaba de medio a medio: Fleur no era un capricho y ocultarle la verdad le estaba matando poco a poco.

No era la primera vez que él y su madre estaban en desacuerdo, pero hasta ese momento habían sido pequeños detalles (pelo, pendientes en su oreja, vestuario en general) salvo por una gran excepción.

Sí, la única discusión gorda que había tenido con su madre había sido cuando eligió Egipto como destino. Pero en esa ocasión, Bill rebatió todos los argumentos de su progenitora con razones tan válidas y sensatas que no tuvo más remedio que apoyarle…

Pero aquella vez era diferente porque Bill sólo podía dar argumentos sentimentales… Y su madre se negaba a darlos como válidos.

No es que Bill estuviera tan apegado a Molly que no pudiera tomar ninguna decisión sin su beneplácito, al contrario, pero le molestaba que ella juzgara a Fleur sin darse la oportunidad de conocerla. Además, no se sentía cómodo enfrentándose a ella después del susto de su padre y la ruptura de su hermano Percy con el resto de la familia.

Por parte de Molly, ni siquiera era consciente de que, hasta cierto punto, usaba el secretismo de la Orden para levantar un muro entre su hijo y su flamante novia francesa de la misma manera que tampoco se daba ni cuenta de que sometía a chantaje emocional a sus hijos por el dolor que le provocaba Percy.

Fleur, que pese a su juventud le llevaba años de ventaja a Molly usando esas armas de mujer, sí que se daba cuenta de ello.

Por supuesto que le molestaba que Bill le ocultara lo que al parecer era una parte importante de su vida, porque su confianza en él era absoluta, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pelirrojo…

Pero la francesa medio veela era demasiado inteligente como para dejar que algo de eso destrozara su relación con Bill. Él le contaría todo cuando llegara el momento y, entre tanto, lo que podían separar los secretos ambos lo llenaban con sexo.

La situación estaba a punto de reventar por algún lado: Fleur ya se planteaba seriamente volver a Francia y empezar de cero, ya que su familia estaba muerta de preocupación por ella. Sólo su valor y su fuerza de voluntad la instaban a quedarse y luchar hasta el final, en ese caso, hasta que Bill la echara de su lado.

Fue entonces cuando Emmeline Vance fue asesinada.

Emmeline había formado parte de la Orden durante las dos guerras, principalmente, porque era una de las mejores Aurores de Inglaterra. Esa fue la razón de que el Ministerio le encomendara la vigilancia y protección del primer ministro Muggle cuando se hizo oficial el regreso de Voldemort.

Y fue en los alrededores de Downing Street donde murió, asesinada por el mismo Señor Tenebroso en persona (por expresarlo de alguna forma).

Ese fue el inicio del mayor brote paranoico de Moody hasta la fecha. Se puso a clamar a voces que había un traidor entre ellos y que él había vendido a Emmeline. Al oír la acusación, bastantes miembros de la orden observaron de reojo a Snape, aunque una amable sonrisa de Dumbledore bastó para que desviaran la vista.

Dejando aparte ese tema, Bill se dio cuenta de que fuera de su talento como auror, nadie sabía nada de Emmeline.

-Alguien debería avisar a su familia –sugirió Hestia Jones con voz débil. Sus ojos eran los únicos enrojecidos por el llanto de toda la sala.

-El ministerio se encargara de eso –replicó Snape con tono desdeñoso.

-¿Sabes dónde vivía? –tal vez fuera algún rescoldo de su época como estudiante de Pociones, pero en cuanto su ex profesor dijo eso, Bill experimentó el deseo de llevarle la contraria.

-Tengo su dirección, aunque nunca he estado en esa zona de Londres –Hestia ignoró al resto y se concentró en Bill, su nuevo aliado.

-Mañana te acompañaré.

Y esa es la razón por la que Bill y Hestia se encuentran en zona residencial, no muy distinta del barrio donde viven los tíos de Harry Potter. A ambos les sorprende que Emmeline viviera en un lugar tan cuadriculado, porque ella era cualquier cosa menos cuadriculada.

Y no están tan equivocados, porque encuentran la vivienda más que por el número de la misma por los signos de defensa contra las artes oscuras que cuelgan de su porche. Nada delataba su utilidad ante los Muggles, salvo porque sus vecinos pensaban que era algo excéntrica.

Al llamar a la puerta, su sorpresa es mayúscula, ya que esperan encontrar a un señor mayor, al padre de Emmeline, pero en vez de eso aparece un hombre maduro que los observa con somnoliento desconcierto.

Es el prometido de Emmeline, o le habría gustado serlo, ya que ya nunca podrá pedirle que se case con él.

No entiende porqué ha muerto, ni que hacía cerca de la residencia del Primer Ministro. Es Muggle y no sabe nada de la Orden, de su lucha contra Voldemort, ni que su amada era bruja.

Emmeline se ciñó tan a rajatabla la política de ocultarle el mundo mágico a los Muggles, que llevaba dos vidas.

Hestia y Bill no se quedan mucho tiempo con el que nunca será el prometido de Emmeline, ya que prefieren que muestre su dolor en la intimidad o arropado por sus familiares. Ambos se van por separado, ella regresa al ministerio y Bill se las apaña para pasear por el Támesis, cerca de Trocadero, para meditar sobre lo que acaba de ver.

Son horas emocionalmente agotadoras, horas en las que se debate entre su lealtad a la Orden, su amor por Fleur y el temor que le provoca lo que acaba de ver.

Finalmente, la decisión es sorprendentemente fácil: no es sólo que ame a Fleur, es que además quiere pasar el resto de su vida casado con ella. Lo justo es que ella sepa exactamente donde se mete…

No le sorprende aparecerse en su casa y encontrar a su amada allí: Fleur vive en casa del pelirrojo, ya que ha tenido que dejar su piso hace un par de meses y últimamente no hay mucho trabajo en Gringotts.

Tampoco lo hace su aspecto, aunque a más de una de sus rivales envidiosas, le encantaría ver a la francesa de esa guisa: unos calzoncillos negros de Bill, además de una camiseta que se le había quedado pequeña y el pelo rubio recogido en una descuidada coleta.

Pero Fleur era la única mujer que podía hacer que eso resultara totalmente sexual y sensual.

Se ha comprado un invento muggle, un discman, para poder escuchar los discos de un curso de inglés y mejorar su pronunciación. Cuando Bill ha entrado, tenía los cascos puestos, pero al verlo entrar se los quita y los lanza a un lado.

Según la imagen que todo el mundo tenía de la rubia, ese sería el momento en que sacaría la varita y cambiaría totalmente su aspecto… Pero Fleur se limita estirar sus brazos de forma lenta y perezosa, de paso, su abdomen se ondula de una forma sensual.

La sonrisa provocadora que está a punto de esbozar se interrumpe al ver el semblante serio de su amado:

-¿_Ocugue_ algo?

-Ha muerto una compañera de trabajo.

Instintivamente, Fleur se cubre la boca con una de las manos, horrorizada. Ya es oficial el regreso de Voldemort, así que es de esperar que muchos lo sufran.

-No es de Gringotts. Es de mi otro trabajo…

-Ah. Entiendo –pero por el tono de la francesa, está claro que no lo entiende.

Y una vez más, el muro de la otra vida de Bill, la furtiva, está a punto de alzarse entre ellos, pero en esta ocasión, el pelirrojo no lo permite.

Se sienta a su lado en el sofá, toma su mano y se lo cuenta todo. Le habla de la Orden, de la razón por la que su padre fue herido las pasadas navidades, de la horrible visita de esta mañana, de la desconfianza que a veces siente hacia Snape, de lo desleal con Dumbledore que le hace sentir lo antes mencionado…

Una vez que termina de hablar, ambos se miran en silencio. Él espera la reacción de ella y Fleur…

Coge una de las tapas de los cedes de su curso de inglés y le golpea la cabeza con él.

-¿Ese _ega_ tu _secgeto_? ¡Idiota! ¡Debiste _decígmelo_ antes!

Ante el desconcierto de Bill, que esperaba llantos y recriminaciones, Fleur se le echa encima y empieza a besarle.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-No –niega la rubia, mordisqueándole el cuello.

-¿Asustada?

-Tampoco.

-Por favor, Fleur, es importante. Necesito entender cómo te sientes… -para sorpresa de él mismo, Bill detiene la mano de la rubia, que había empezado a juguetear con los botones de su pantalón.

-_Ogullosa_, _pog salig_ con un _hombge_ tan valiente. Excitada, _pog_ eso mismo y… Ansiosa _pog ayudagle_.

Tras esa declaración, Fleur deja de jugar y le mira intensamente a los ojos.

-Estamos juntos, _mon ami roux_, hasta el final. Le pese a quien le pese.

Esta vez es Bill quien la besa a ella.

Sabía que no se había equivocado con Fleur: puede que no fuera una agresiva leona como su madre y su hermana, sino un elegante halcón. Y, al igual que esas aves, no sólo tiene alas con las que surcar elegantemente los cielos, sino garras con las que horadar la carne de sus enemigos.

-Fleur, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El escenario no es el más romántico del mundo, en lugar de velas por las paredes hay ropa de hombre tirada por los suelos y un discman apagado.

La ropa del chico no es la de un príncipe azul y ni hablar del estilismo de la chica en estos momentos…

El anillo no es un hermoso aro de oro blanco coronado por un diamante del tamaño de un puño, sino de madera y adornado por tallas en el propio material que representan pinturas rupestres.

Pero aún así, toda esa mezcla logra emocionar a Fleur hasta las lágrimas, hasta el punto de sólo poder responder, afirmativamente, por supuesto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y vuelven a besarse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Decir que esta viñeta ha sido la que más me ha costado me parece un poco ridículo, dado que voy por la segunda, pero efectivamente me costó mucho enfocarlo adecuadamente.

Una cosa que últimamente me ha chocado mucho sobre San Snape (ojo, quiero a ese señor, pero las verdades hay que decirlas) es que presumiera ante Bellatrix de haber sido él quien traicionó a Emmeline Vance.

Es decir, o se estaba tirando un farol confiando en que Bellatrix ya no estaba en tan buenas migas con Voldemort o decía la verdad, cosa que no casa con su fachada de hombre leal a Dumbledore por encima de todo...

A no ser que ese "sacrificio" contara con el beneplácito de Dumbledore cosa que plantearía una serie de preguntas más interesantes encabezadas por: ¿de verdad que Dumbly había renunciado a la filosofía de "por el bien mayor"?

Pero eso daría para otro fic y estas viñetas son para Bill y Fleur. No he podido resistirme sin embargo a hablar de ello. Una, que divaga mucho.

En fin, que espero que os haya gustado...

Besines.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	3. En la cuerda floja

¡Feliz Navidad, mis niñas y niños! La verdad es que no esperaba yo actualizar este fic en fechas tan señaladas, sino un poquito antes. Pero las cosas se han dado así de extrañas.

Muchas gracias a Fany D. Flowright, AsukaEvans, Alonning, CLorena, Rei, LaraG y Rosary Blacu. Encontraréis la respuesta a vuestros RRs en un RR a mi misma. Os quiero, chicas y chico

Un beso y disfrutad el capi.

**Hot & Gold 3**

**En la cuerda floja.**

Cuando Fleur se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería de Hogwarts aún no estaba muy segura de que Bill estuviera vivo, ya que no estaba en el salón cuando McGonagall les avisó y sus casi suegros no fueron demasiado comunicativos al respecto.

Necesitó unos segundos para que su cerebro procesara que el hecho de que el tórax de su amado subiera y bajara rítmicamente implicaba que estaba respirando... y entonces comprendió a la gente que sentía alivio hasta el punto de vomitar.

Incluso llegó a sentir el sabor de la bilis en su boca pero se obligó a controlarse, en parte porque sintió que Ginny Weasley la observaba hostilmente. En medio del caos, Fleur cerró los ojos, sabiendo que estaba _en la cuerda floja_ y que necesitaba un punto fijo al que aferrarse para no caer al vacío.

Y lo encontró: en medio de una habitación llena de gente alterada era el único latido regular, fuerte.

El de Bill.

Instintivamente se sincronizó con él.

Observó el rostro del pelirrojo, tratando de decidir qué sentía respecto a su nuevo aspecto.

¿Asco? Ninguno.

Puede que lo que le atrajera de Bill al principio fuera su aspecto, pero en esos dos años eso había pasado a segundo plano frente a las mil virtudes de su _amix roux_.

¿Rabia? Mucha.

Más le valía a ese Greyback no cruzarse en su camino o descubriría que la furia de su Voldemort no podía compararse con la de una medio-veela en fase vengativa.

Pero lo que inundaba su cuerpo era el miedo.

No miedo a que su amado se hubiera convertido en un monstruo porque ella no temía a los monstruos. Su abuela había sido uno de ellos. Un monstruo de huesos y facciones delicadas que, por alguna razón, eligió casarse con su abuelo en lugar de devorarle en un bosquecillo de la Provenza.

Tenía miedo de que él la dejara en aras de su seguridad.

O porque ya no se considerara lo bastante bueno para ella.

O porque era demasiado peligroso para ella...

Pese a que no había hablado demasiado con Tonks, conocía los entresijos de su problema. ¡Bill incluso podía argumentar con la tontería de que era pobre!

¿Sería tan estúpido también como para usar el argumento de que era demasiado viejo para ella? Ocho años no era demasiada diferencia, pero a veces los hombres son demasiado obtusos.

La única diferencia era que si quería dejarla, Bill contaría con el apoyo de sus padres.

Y eso fue lo que ella interpretó cuando escuchó la voz de Molly diciendo:

-¡Iba a casarse!

Ese "iba" penetró a través de su temor e hizo que se revolviera hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Iba a _casagse_? ¿Qué _quiegue_ _decig_ iba? –la pregunta de la francesa fue un reto.

Sabía lo que la matrona pelirroja quería decir: Bill iba a dejarla. Pero por alguna razón, (masoquismo, casi fijo), quería oír a otra persona cristalizando en palabras sus peores temores.

Sin embargo, Molly la miró como si no recordara que estaba allí y boqueó sin llegar a decir nada.

La rubia tragó saliva y comprendió que tendría que ser ella la que expresara sus miedos en voz alta.

-¿_Cgee_ que ya no va a _quegueg_ _casagse _conmigo?

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, Fleur estaba más asustada. Necesitaba a su madre, su consuelo y su dulzura.

No, al que necesitaba era a Bill. Necesitaba sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo para sentir todo su amor y su fuerza.

Y en ese momento comprendió que no serían las heridas infligidas por un licántropo loco las que le alejarían de él. Después de lo que había pasado, iba a casarse con ese hombre, lo quisiera él o no.

-Él no va a _dejag_ de _amagme_ _pog_ sus _heguidas_ –y cuando la francesa pronunció las palabras, creyó en ellas.

De nuevo se le formó en la mente la imagen de la cuerda floja: había estado sobre ella, sin equilibrio, pero en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, cruzó media cuerda, hasta casi llegar al otro lado y sus pasos fueron firmes y seguros.

-Sí, bueno, pensaba que... –Molly vaciló, pero al final optó por decirlo de corrido-, pensaba que tú no querrías casarte con él ya.

Durante unos segundos, en su cuerda floja imaginaria, Fleur se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Lo que más le escoció fue el insulto indirecto a Bill: ¿de verdad creía esa mujer que su hijo había elegido como esposa a una chica que estuviera buena pero que le abandonaría a la primera dificultad?

Pero tampoco la sorprendía demasiado. De nuevo, en la cuerda floja, echó los hombros hacia atrás y avanzó, despacio y segura, aunque en la realidad física, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Temblaba de ira, de furia y aún debido al miedo.

-Más bien, confiaba en que no _queguía_ _haceglo_ –avanzó decidida hacia la mujer, erguida en toda su estatura, dispuesta a aprovechar la cabeza que le sacaba a su futura suegra-. ¡Me da igual el aspecto que tenga! Yo tengo suficiente belleza para los dos... ¡Esas _cicatgices_ son la prueba del _valog_ de mi _futugo_ esposo!

De repente, la rubia notó que la madre de Bill tenía en sus manos un tarro de crema para aplicar en las cicatrices del pelirrojo... Y eso la enfureció más, porque de ahora en adelante sería ella quien le cuidara y ya iba siendo hora de que esa mujer lo fuera comprendiendo.

-Yo me _encargagué_ de eso –y se lo arrebató con un furioso empujón.

El hecho de no escuchar el sonido de un trasero gordo chocando contra el suelo le produjo a un tiempo alivio y decepción.

Decepción porque quería sangre y venganza.

Un acto de violencia realmente... violento. Pero provocarle un buen cardenal a Molly también habría podido saciarla.

Alivio porque si la hubiera dañado, Bill jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Aunque si el daño hubiera sido relevante no tendría que aguantar las furiosas palabras de la pelirroja.

Notaba su mirada en su nuca, tan hostil como la de su hija, por eso Fleur también se sorprendió cuando Molly le ofreció la diadema de la tía abuela Muriel.

La rubia giró hacia su suegra, estupefacta, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, vio aceptación en los ojos castaños.

Inconexamente pensó que Bill los tenía azules.

Su voz fue fría cuando aceptó la oferta, pero sólo porque no quería ponerse a llorar... Una estupidez, porque cinco segundos después se precipitó hacia los brazos de Molly y de los ojos de ambas escapaban lágrimas sin control.

Apenas duró un momento, porque Molly enseguida centró su atención en Tonks y Remus, pero a Fleur no le importó porque ella pudo dedicarse a Bill.

El pelirrojo lo negó, pero ella siempre estuvo segura de que cuando volteó hacia la cama, Bill estaba sonriendo, como si se hubiera enterado del tratado de paz entre las dos mujeres a las que él más quería.

* * *

Y otra viñetita, terminada.

Como habéis notado es la parte Bill/Fleur de la escena de la enfermería (antes de que Tonks, Remus y el dramón en que Jotaká convirtió su relación acapararan la situación).

Sin embargo, también habréis notado que la escena no está calcada al libro, es decir, que el diálogo no es textual. Simplemente, porque yo no quise hacerlo así: la leí una vez antes de escribir la viñeta para quedarme con la esencia de la escena porque es lo que realmente quería plasmar. Además, así es como la vivió Harry, quería poner como la vivió Fleur.

En fin, que espero que os haya gustado.

Pasad unas felices fiestas, mis niños y niñas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


	4. ¡Olvídate de mi!

¡Hola a todos! Sí, sigo con vida. No, no he abandonado los fics. Ninguno de ellos. Aunque puede que tarde un poco en subir los siguientes capis... Mi musa sigue revoltosa.

Entre tanto, os dejo otra viñetita de Fleur y Bill. ¡Disfrutadla!

Ah, sí. Los RRs los encontraréis contestados en un RR firmado por mí. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, sobre todo a: Alonning, CLorena, Helio11, Ittzumi, Elena_Weasley y Zarland-Black93. Que los pobres llevan esperando que les conteste los RRs desde Navidades.

**Hot & Gold 4.**

**¡Olvídate de mí!**

-No sé, no sé...

Fleur ladeó la cabeza y observó a Ginny con actitud meditativa.

-Yo creo que le queda bien –opinó Hermione, tratando que su tono trasmitiera seguridad.

La pelirroja le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque en realidad, lo que pensaba era que la castaña de origen Muggle sabía tanto de Quidditch como de moda. Claro que, no era cuestión de enfadar a la única persona que estaba de su parte en aquella sala.

Era la prueba para los vestidos de damas de honor, concretamente, la prueba definitiva: Ginny y Gabrielle tenían que salir de allí con los vestidos elegidos y hasta la misma Hermione sabía que la única razón por la que estaba allí era la insistencia de Molly por tenerla separada de Harry y Ron.

Lo cierto es que a la castaña no le habría importado si la matriarca de los Weasley le hubiera permitido llevarse un libro para estar distraída y olvidarse de que las dos jóvenes se habían probado ya veintisiete vestidos y aquello no tenía pinta de terminar nunca.

Por Gabrielle no había problema: era tan perfecta y maravillosa como su hermana mayor (Hermione odiaba ser envidiosa pero con las Delacour era imposible no serlo). Pero Ginny... al parecer el ser una pelirroja de cutis cremoso dificultaba la tarea de encontrarle un vestido adecuado.

-Las dos están muy guapas –intervino Apollyne, la madre de Fleur, aunque sus ojos sólo miraban a su hija menor.

Como las veintisiete veces anteriores...

-Me gusta el escote. Discreto _paga_ mi _hegmana_, _pego_ algo más... _sugegente paga_ Ginny. Es el _colog_, no me gusta el lavanda _paga_ ella... –Fleur negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la fila de laboriosas dependientas que aguardaban las órdenes de sus mejores (y únicas) clientes-. ¿Seguía posible _veglos_ en _otgo_ _colog_?

-A mí me gusta como me queda este, Fle... Fleur –Ginny vaciló al pronunciar el nombre de su futura cuñada ya que estuvo a punto de escapársele su mote.

-El violeta no es tu tono –suspiró Molly.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso: hasta su propia madre, la mujer que debía defenderla de sus enemigos contra viento y marea, se alineaba con sus enemigas... ¿Y a quién tenía Ginny de su parte? Sólo a una empollona que entendía de todo, menos de moda.

Bueno, de Quidditch tampoco...

Aunque eso ya se había mencionado antes.

Fleur le dedicó una breve sonrisa de entendimiento a su casi-suegra antes de devolver su atención a las empleadas.

-¿Qué tal en verde? –propuso la más veterana de las vendedoras.

-¡No, verde, no! –atajaron las brujas inglesas sin compasión.

-Ni verde, ni plata –agregó Molly Weasley, mientras Fleur les dedicaba a las jóvenes vendedoras una mirada de disculpas.

Personalmente, la rubia francesa opinaba que el verde era el color de la pelirroja: contrastaría adorablemente con su tono de pelo y cutis a la vez que dotaría a sus insulsos ojos castaños de un agradable tono verdoso... ¿Y no quería recuperar a su Harry? Pues consiguiendo el color de ojos de su madre lo conseguiría.

Pero como eran Gryffindor el verde de los Slytherin no podían ni olerlo... En el fondo, estaba agradecida de que no hubieran insistido en el color rojo.

-¿No puedo ir de rojo? –sugirió entonces Ginny.

-¿A una boda? –se escandalizaron las dependientas y la delegación francesa. Incluso Gabrielle la observó con alteración... Vaya, Ginny pensaba que esa carita de porcelana no mostraría jamás la menor emoción.

-Y a ti ese color te sienta fatal –añadió Hermione.

Ginny observó a la castaña con rencor: estaba segura que no quería que fuera de lavanda para no coincidir con ella.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba: Hermione no le había prestado demasiado interés al color de su vestido, es más, en aquellos momentos rezaba para que no fuera de color rojo.

-¿_Pog_ qué no _dogado_? –sugirió entonces Gabrielle.

Fleur observó a su hermana pequeña con interés: en realidad, la joven francesa pensaba que ese color le iría de maravilla a Ginny pero no estaba segura de su hermana.

-_Pgobemos_ –indicó finalmente la rubia a las dependientas.

Y con un golpe de varita, los vestidos de damas de honor pasaron del lavanda al dorado... a la vez que las expresiones de todas las presentes se tornaban pura admiración. Hasta Hermione tuvo que admitir que ambas chicas estaban radiantes.

-Vaya, están preciosas –intervino una voz de hombre.

-Sí, que lo están –Fleur giró hacia Bill obsequiándole con una sonrisa radiante, como si hubiera sabido que estaba allí desde el primer momento aunque sus ojos jamás se habían vuelto hacia él.

-¡Bill! No deberías estar aquí: da mala suerte que el novio vea los trajes antes de la boda –le riñó su madre.

-Sólo si es el de la novia –matizó Apollyne Delacour.

Ambas matriarcas se enzarzaron en una civilizada, aunque tensa, discusión sobre supersticiones relacionadas con las bodas mientras que los que iban a protagonizar la ceremonia en cuestión permanecían ajenos a todo lo que no fuera ellos.

Ginny, sin embargo, no les quitaba ojo: la forma en que sus miradas se habían conectado, el hilo invisible que parecía unir sus cuerpos, el aura de felicidad que emanaban mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía, el destello de energía vibrante que les iluminó cuando finalmente se tocaron y la fuerza del sentimiento con que se besaron.

No fue un apasionado beso de final de película, sólo un breve roce de labios, pero con tal carga de pasión febril que Ginny tuvo que apartar las vista ligeramente ruborizada.

La pelirroja no sabía que ese comportamiento casi casto era porque la pareja había decidido tomarse las dos semanas previas a su enlace de abstinencia, para hacer más especial su noche de bodas.

De hecho, ese dato sólo lo conocía Charlie.

Pero lo que Ginny sí sabía es que ella quería eso: esa pasión, ese fuego, ese amor.

Lo había tenido y lo recuperaría costara lo que costara.

Y visto como Harry había reaccionado cuando le dio su regalo de cumpleaños sumado a lo espectacular que se veía con su vestido dorado de dama de honor no tardaría en recuperarlo.

-Bien, no hay más tiempo que _pegdeg_: Ginny necesita unos zapatos...

Al instante, todas las dependientas corrieron desordenadamente antes de empezar a desfilar por delante de la pelirroja mostrándole todo tipo de zapatos de color dorado: sandalias, manoletinas, de salón, con tacón plano, de aguja, de estileto...

Y mientras Ginny era literalmente sitiada por una muralla de cajas de zapatos, Fleur revoloteaba a su alrededor agobiándola con la lista de todas las cosas que aún tenían que comprar... y el irascible talante de la pelirroja explosionó:

-¡Fleur, **olvídate de mí**! –chilló al tiempo que lograba escabullirse al probador.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que las dependientas se dispersaran (seguro que para comentar la jugada) y Molly adujera que su hija estaba sometida a mucha presión para disculpar su comportamiento.

-Es que su novio la ha dejado y ella está totalmente enamorada de él.

Apollyne asintió comprensiva y agregó que seguramente algo tan romántico como una boda echaría más sal sobre sus heridas.

-Sí, pero entiendo al chico: sólo quiere protegerla –Molly se inclinó hacia su casi-consuegra y le susurró la identidad del antiguo novio de su niña. Apollyne la miró con asombro y pronto ambas estaban ensalzando las virtudes de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, Gabrielle observó a su hermana, que se había aproximado para colocar sus cabellos platinados en busca del peinado que mejor combinara con la forma del vestido, y con una sonrisa cómplice susurró en su suave francés:

-¿_Es una borde porque su novio la dejó o su novio la dejó porque es una borde_?

Fleur dio un vistazo cauto a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie había escuchado a Gabrielle, después de todo Bill y Hermione se defendían con el francés...

-_No seas mala y ve a cambiarte_ –contestó finalmente.

Aunque por la sonrisa que le dedicó a la rubia más joven, estaba claro que la misma Fleur se hacía esa pregunta a veces y que, en bastantes de esas ocasiones, su respuesta tendía a esa opción b.

Ay, la familia política: ni vivir con ella, ni enviarle una quimera hambrienta para deshacerte de ella.

* * *

Gracias JKR, mil gracias por hacer que Ginny-su fuera siempre tan "maja" con Fleur. Debido a ello, esta viñeta fue la más fácil de escribir de todas. No como la siguiente...

Os cuento: normalmente, no publico un capi hasta que no tengo listo el siguiente. El punto es que este fic se basa en una tabla de cine y literatura para La comuna (una comunidad de LJ) y el siguiente capítulo tiene que responder a la película "muerte entre las flores". Sé de que tiene que ir, sé lo que tiene que pasar, incluso si me esfuerzo un poco sé más o menos las palabras... Pero no me siento con ganas de escribirlo porque es deprimente y no tengo ganas de ponerme con cosas deprimentes.

Bueno, espero que se me pase pronto, porque una vez que lo consiga el resto está chupado. Desearme suerte.

Besitos, mis niñas y niños.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black & Mai. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika_Granger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Liesl Von Kaulitz. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy, Fd-Potter y Karen Black.

Y tardona sin remedio.


End file.
